Second Chance
by outcast's redeemer
Summary: Someone gets a new chance


Danny was knocked back into the building causing it to collapses in upon it's self.

"Danny!" His parents and sister yelled. Jazz ran to the pile of rubble, as Jack hefted up his Fenton Bazooka and fired, his protective nature overwriting his goofy tendencies. Maddie pulled out both of her ecto-pistols and joined her husband in shooting the beast.

The dark figure received several blasts and was shrouded in smoke. A moment later he bust through the smokey haze, his eyes red with anger. He grabbed Jack's wepon and swatted him away. He crashed into the Fenton RV letting out a grunt of pain. Maddie Let out a cry of anger upon seeing her husband laying un-moving. She turned to fire only to stare into his eyes. She let out a gasp and her weapons fell to the ground, she reached for her ecto staff but before she could grab it she was lifted and thrown next to her husband.

Jazz lifted another chunk of rock off the pile when she stopped. She heard a deep growl, her eyes snapped open in fear. Slowly she turned her head to face the beast, he had bright red eyes that made her blood run cold. She had seen them before, she could never forget his eyes.

The beast ran at her at lighting speeds, but before He couls lay hsi hands on her he was violently kicked away. he flew and crashed into a police car causing it to explode.

Danny Turned to his sister. "Run," he said without emotion. the way he said it snapped her back into reality and she ran and hid behind a downed helicopter.

with Jazz safe Danny turned his attention back to the threat. If the dark clouds were an indication things were about to get worse, to make their point A clap of thunder sounded through the dark clouds as rain started to drop.

The remains of the car started to move and suddenly the hunk of metal was thrown at Danny. He quickly turned intangible to avoid being crushed, but as he turned back he was slammed unto the ground creating a crater. The hole began to fill with water as Danny was shot with bast after blast. He tried to block but his strength soon gave out as white rings ran over his body. The beats saw this and stopped before lifting him up by the neck. His red eyes locked with Danny's Blue, and for a moment Danny finally understood what the Master of time meat by second chances. He let himself fall into unconsciousness, as the beast dropped him like a rag doll.

Jazz who watched as her brother, the last one who could stand up to him, laid motionless by his feet, she let out a small noise as he looked in her direction. She looked down to her feet preying that he wouldn't come find her. A gleam of green caught her attention. It was her moms ecto-pistol, she snatched it up and held it close to her chest. Her drenched hair clung to her delicate features as tares fell to the ground. She heard a steps coming closer to her, Panicked breaths tried to escape her lips but she dared not to let them past. the foot steps stopped a few feet from her position. Summing her courage she sprang up and raised the gun at him.

He didn't charge, didn't move, the only thing he did was stare at her light blue eyes and her his. Her gun lowered and clattered to the rain soaked ground. Lighting streaked across the sky showing his face and body until it faded away. Only the symbol that shown on his chest remained illuminated a ghostly white DP insignia.

Jazz felt herself walk closer to him, her hand reaching out. He watched her closely but did nothing else. Lighting flew across the sky again, as thunder boomed. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she walked closer. Time began to slow as her hand brushed against his suit. Her eyes lowered to where the insignia was and placed her hand over it.

"D-Danny?" She looked up her voice cracked as she said her brothers' name. His eyes flashed a moment before he moved faster then lighting.

Lighting flashed as a cracked sob broke through the pouring rain. Jazz was dumbstruck. Her hands instinctively moved to the figures back and rubbed it. she closed her eyes and let herself fall into his embrace. She hardly noticed the cracked sobs, and pained breaths. All she knew was that her brother needed her... Both sides of him...

* * *

><p>END! Well what do you think? It is inspired by this girl and her work check her out. artCall-of-Ghost-293224201


End file.
